


Christmas Calender 2013

by Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same as for the Halloween one, I so overreached my energy that year, eventually it will be finished. </p><p>Dabbles for prompts, prompts suggested by my DA Watchers <3</p><p>Some are connected, some one shots, some fit with dabbles from other challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recharge Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) The gift of giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely related to the fic titled 'Inferno'

“Hey Red’?” Inferno carefully stuck his head though the door into the security officer’s domain, when nothing flew at him or was yelled at him he gingerly stepped all the way inside. 

In the too big chair in front of the wall of monitors his friend and lover lay curled up, optics dim and venting a little too fast. He should have been in recharge but, as usual, he wasn’t allowing himself the chance to rest. Of course, that was why he was there… 

“Hey, love, ya should be ‘charging by now, ya know, Medic’s orders,” he kept his voice soft, low and soothing as he moved though the small room to stand beside the chair. His smile and words were met with a dull glance that seemed devoid of recognition. 

“I dun wanna,” oh Primus, Red Alert was bad when he talked like that, he needed more than just one cycle. Unfortunately the problem was that at this stage you couldn’t get the small Lamborghini out of here without the application of a crowbar and a syringe of anesthetics. 

Of course that was why he was here, to prevent the need for such methods. 

“Come’ere,” lifting the mech up he slid into the seat before a mumbled protest had even left Red Alert’s vocalize. Wiggling a little he settled into the chair that fit his frame far better than the Lamborghini’s and huffed with satisfaction. 

“Ahm here now, Red’, ya can ‘charge fer a little,” petting dull red and white plating he started humming a slow melody, the remnants of a Cybertronian lullaby. 

Eventually the mech on his lap settled down completely and dulled out optics finally offlined entirely. But it was not till the too fast venting slowed that he knew his lover to be recharging, and not till then did he stop his soothing hum. 

The Lamborghini didn’t take well to surprises, or gifts, he had learned that the hard way, but this was a gift he could give, and only he… and it was one that brought him great joy.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2) No matter where you are, the road home is never too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A return to the 'verse of Octomonster! YAY I love this 'verse to bits ^^

It had been a long, long journey both figuratively and factual. He hated going to other planets for such things as this, a glorified trade agreement that suddenly need more attention and details added… A Senator had to go and solve the mess of course, or the species they were signing it with would not think it was important for Cybertron!

He could have stayed of course, relaxed and been pampered as the defacto voice of Cybertron that he was. It might even have been what the… the… right now he was too tired to even remember what they called themselves, all he could recall were the tall blue scaled spinderly organics with their high pitched voices and stiff smiles. 

Not really something he wanted to have on his processor right now, honestly. 

Looking out of the skimmer’s window he smiled a pale sort of smile at the familiar lights of Kaon spread out far below. The city had once been dark and dangerous to look at, but now it looked far more brilliant than Iacon itself! Alive and pulsing like a spark, a strong, healthy spark… 

Like the one waiting for him at home. 

No matter where he was, no matter how far the journey it would never be too long a journey for him to make it home to this of all orn! 

He looked down into the box he was cradling in his hands, smiling at the gleaming monster shaped confection in there. 

Soon he would be home and he could give it to his mate, maybe their littles would still be awake, though he doubted it. Though they might wake up anyway, to greet him with happy shrieks and hugs, demands for gifts, stories and nuzzles… 

For Megatron no road was long enough to keep him from his beloved and loved ones.


	3. Many Types of Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3) Were we ever that young? / Warm by the Fire / Games

The clear laughter of the young rang though the corridors of Metroplex, Jazz stepped aside in a practiced worn old move. A gaggle of sparklings and younglings hurtled past not an astrosecond later, a brightly colored ball being passed between them.

“One of them will trip soon,” Jazz chuckled as the smooth voice caressed his audio receptor. 

“Maybe so,” but he also knew what would happen if one of them did, a hand up, a concerned question and then off again to chase the ball, “ah Mirage, were we ever that young?” 

“Young enough to play games you mean? I was, you were… Prowl? I have no idea, Prime… I don’t think Prime will ever be too old to play games,” the smooth voice laughed and the white and blue mech shimmered into exsitance beside Jazz, “you did notice where that flock was heading right?” 

“Strait for Prime, to entice him to play or tell a story in the rec room,” Jazz huffed indulgingly and shook his helmet. Not that he was one to speak, he was heading home to sit by a fake fire and share a flask of high grade with Prowl… 

Hmm, and maybe play a game or two. Prowl, unlike what Mirage thought, had never grown too old for games, it was just a question of which game you enticed him with!


	4. What only Family can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4) Family is the people you can say the worst things to, and they will know you don't mean it

“I hate this! I hate it all… I hate the Prime, I hate Ironhide, I hate Prowl, I hate this ship, I hate, hate, hate, hate!” Sideswipe didn’t flinch at the tirade, or at the repeated hits on the wall. He did grimace when he saw the pink that started to get left behind on the wall though, and finally got off the berth to embrace his brother from behind, taking his hands in his to stop the hitting. 

It did not stop the words falling though, the name calling and the claims to hate. But he knew that none of it was meant, he could feel the grief and the self hatred that was the cause of the words as if they were his own. What he couldn’t figure out was what was at the center of the storm of emotions. What had happened to set his brother off. 

Despite what everyone though Sunstreaker wasn’t a loose cannon, he had a temper that was easy to rouse but his center, his spark, was usually calm. These moods though, they took him from time to time and all Sideswipe could do was ride them out with him. take the verbal abuse that would eventually be loaded on him too, and then hold his twin when it had purged and he apologized for all he had said. 

He never needed to, but he always did… 

And then he would tell what was really wrong. Why he was in pain, why yet another drawing pad lay smashed on the floor. 

Sideswipe had guess though, as of yet unsupported, that Sunstreaker might have visited the Prime again and gotten the customary ‘pat on the helm’ when he, they, wanted so much more… 

For now he would bear the burden of the false hatred, later he would bear the burden of sorrow… then he would suggest they ask someone older how to approach the Prime better. 

That was what family was for after all, to help you carry the heavy loads, to hear you say horrible things and understand what was really meant. To know that anything coming out of your vocalize wasn’t mean the way they sounded right there in the moment of anger, despair or pain. Sunstreaker was there for him when it happened, he would always be there for Sunstreaker when it happened!

“I hate you! I h-hate…” the golden yellow chassis slumped in his arms, trembling as pain took the forefront instead of the impotent diffuse anger.


	5. What money can't buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5) Things money can't buy / Remembering the Past

There were things no amount of wealth could buy. Love was one such thing; the return of something destroyed was another. 

Prowl had once held the young Praxian known as ‘Bluestreak’ in the ruins of their home city. The then nameless youngling had been traumatized, was covered in energon, both his own and that of others, his sensor panels had been torn and broken. Even his chevron had been bent and damaged… 

The city had been torn to shreds, attacked with no warning there had been so few still alive, even fewer that had survived the orns after. It was a miracle that Bluestreak pulled though at all, that he remained sane. 

It was a memory Prowl wished he did not have, a memory that tainted all memories of Paxsus. One that showed up in recharge fluxes, and tainted every moment of his life. 

But then he thought of Bluestreak, his pseudo Creation. 

The youngling had latched on to him as an enforcer, but in time he had come to be so much more for the scared and damaged mechling. Pseudo Creator, friend, part of the small family of Praxians still alive. He had not had to do anything to fit in, they had all made room for him accepting his faults as he accepted theirs. 

Not one of them was undamaged, not one of them did not remember the past. 

They were all they had, and they were worth more than all the credits in the world. You could not buy a family after all, and Prowl knew that for a fact for his Creators had tried, but you could stumble upon one… just like he had in the ruins of his past.


	6. Thoughts of something lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6) A Silent Night

The sky was dark, stars stretching from horizon to horizon in a brilliant display of all the things unexplored and known. Wonders to see, hear, touch and taste one orn. Places to dance and laugh, to fly and play.

Cosmos huffed in the thin, thin atmosphere, taking a handful of dust and letting it fall though his fingers, and heedless that it would get into his joints and annoy him later on. 

This place had once been full of life, the air thick with sounds and scents. He had been too late to see it, maybe everyone had been too late to see it. Old ruins still dotted the world, homes of the long passed away. 

Such thoughts he had of them! So many questions… had they been like Cybertronians? Or had they been organic, or something else entirely? Had they believed in their own version of Primus, or had they not known their god, gods, as some species didn’t… 

They had been grate once, their ruins bespoke that much. Towering spires had looked out over the world, sprawling complexes that had straddled rivers, lakes and tried to do the same with oceans. And down there where the water had covered all where cities too, and the broken remnants of atmospheric domes that had held back the water once upon a time. 

Now there was only dust and silence here. Memories that no one recalled, echoes that made a mech wonder and dream… 

A silent night.


	7. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7) Saturnalia / Yule Feast http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturnalia

The sound of many voices joined in song filled the air along with the light of the many spark lights and floating lanterns. The city was completely blacked out so that the floating lanterns only had the real stars to compete with for brilliance and beauty as they rose towards their blinking counterparts in a beautiful river of light. 

Celebration wrapped the city in love and happiness, the dark cycle of First Light telling all that the seasons were turning towards more light and less darkness. It was a celebration unique to the Polar Regions of Cybertron, where there were major differences in how much you saw the sun in each season. 

Orion had never seen or experienced anything like this. He was from Iacon, and as that city was near the equator it did not celebrate this holy orn. Megatronus had been invited to partake in it and he had taken Orion along, insisting that his Intended see the wonders of Cybertron first hand. 

So that was why he was there, leaning against the solid strength of his suitor as he watched a river of light rise towards the winking stars. With all the light but spark lights out it was so very different from mid dark cycle at the Orn of the Well Rift. Intense in a way… it made the floating lanterns into a picture of tiny suns traveling to meet their great Creator in the sky above. Or sparks floating, on their way to the Well of Allsparks and their Creator’s loving embrace. 

“Thank you,” he muttered quietly, optics still on the sky. 

“No need to thank me,” the words rumbled in the broad chest he leaned against. He smiled and shook his helmet a little. Considering the fuss he had set up when notified of the travel he had much to thank for! It had frightened him, leaving Iacon behind and committing that much to Megatronus’ courting. Yes, he was being silly but he was just a common archivist and Megatronus was… he was the voice of the masses. 

No, he could not help feeling insignificant… but this rather helped put things in perspective. They were all little sparks floating in the darkness. Trying to find others to connect with, it did not matter where they came from or traveled to, just that they found loved ones along the way.


	8. Songs on Star filled nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8) Learning new songs / Christmas Carols

It was not Jazz’ idea, though many had accused him of it with varying degrees of annoyance and embarrassment. 

No, not his but Prime’s. 

That he happened to support the endeavor was something completely different. All the officers did and had prepared for the ‘event’ by learning songs. Jazz was the one who had coordinated that bit, as well as coached a few in how to pace a human song to human music. Something that was actually rather different than Cybertronian singing. 

Blaster had enthusiastically taken care of the rest, as well as a good bit of the not officers. Prime however hadn’t joined either of them to learn, and Jazz was somewhat apprehensive as he had never heard the mech sing, never. It was true that it had been a duty of the Primes in the past, to sing in the Temple of Light at Iacon, but that had been destroyed long before Optimus had gotten the Matrix and the title of Prime. 

As the giant mech took the center stage at the amphitheater, the third in command could not help looking around nervously at the gathered mechs and humans. What would happen if Prime butchered one of the humans’ holy songs? On Cybertron it would have been… a disaster. Something that would have been neigh recoverable. Here? He had no idea and it was really much too late to worry. 

Optimus actually retracted his battle mask, the scars on his otherwise handsome faceplates eliciting a few nervous sounds from the humans. Then he thanked them all for being there and tipped his head back to look up at the star filled winter sky. 

_Good King Wenceslas looked out  
On the feast of Stephen~_

Jazz was shocked and a quick, nervous look around showed the same shock on the face plates and faces of mechs and humans alike. Optimus might not ever have sung in his capacity of Prime before, but he certainly did not carry shame to the rank! 

The song was masterfully voiced, the subject so very Prime-like for all that it was a human song with a human religious message. 

How any one of them were to do the human music justice after that that… But Jazz knew they would try, all of them, with all their sparks behind the effort. 

And there would be no more protests or grumbling about this whole thing. 

Not even from Gears.


	9. In a Cold Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9) Avalanche / Warming By a Fire

In hind sight they should have listened to the human weather warnings, but when did they ever listen to warnings? Sideswipe sat back to back with his twin, both of them trying to ignore the biting cold and the frantically pacing medic… not to mention the eerily quiet form of their leader, and the drying energon he lay in. 

“It’s too cold!” the snarl made both of them jump up, wide optics on Ratchet, a Ratchet they were unfamiliar with. Wringing his hands, mouth pinched tight and optics darkened with worry. 

“What do you mean, too cold?” Sunstreaker’s voice was rough, the cold getting to them as well, even though they had gotten though the avalanche and the fighting with little to no damage. 

“He’s too damaged for his chassis to deal with the extreme temperature drop of the coming night… this cave isn’t insulated enough. We’re going to have problems too, but we’re not damaged!” they were not used to Ratchet talking to them like they were, well, adults. Not many did after all. 

It wasn’t nice though, because they couldn’t really do anything, it wasn’t like they had a solution to it but… wait… 

“I know!” Sideswipe croaked, jumping up awkwardly and running out of the cave. Ratchet stared after him, then at Sunstreaker who was picking himself up from the ground. He was cussing his twin out but seemed just as eager to get outside in the cold. 

It made very little sense to the stressed out medic who envisioned having to take care of three severely hypothermic mechs in a few short human hours. He started cursing too, restarting his pacing as there was nothing else to do… 

He was too stressed out to even get it when the twins started returning with arms full of earthly vegetation. They stacked it up and then Sideswipe shot it with his blaster. In that moment Ratchet realized their plan and actually wooped with relief! 

Heat! Fire made heat and with heat Optimus would survive with minimal damage other than what had been sustained in the battle and avalanche.

When the twins were done getting fuel for their fire Sideswipe grinned cheekily at Ratchet. 

“You know what humans say, right? Warm by a fire!” 

For once his cheek didn’t earn him a tool to the helmet.


	10. All I want for Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10) All I want for Christmas

The courting had been cut short by them crashing on earth… the war had already made it difficult to do a proper courting. Most mechs didn’t care to do it anymore since it was so difficult and since spark bonding was illegal during the war. 

You could frag, you could love, you just could not do the one thing that made it all really worth it. 

So most just did not bother with trying and love became something superficial for most. Not bad, but rather ‘love and leave them’-like, a defense mechanism at work in everyone. So as not to feel too much, so as not to want what any sane mech wanted at some point in a relationship… 

They had taken the other way round, challenged each other… a full courting could take vorn, even mega vorn, in peace time. In war time? With the requirements they had made for the contract? Most would call it impossible. 

Never the less they only had a few things left on their contract before they could move on to the more intimate part of courting. Still a long, long way till bonding rights were won, but for now they would be happy to be able to do more than look longingly after each other. 

With ‘only a few things’ he actually meant only one. He had to please his mate to be with his major talent, but in a manner that fitted them _and_ came from another race. 

Blaster had been so very gleeful when he rediscovered that clause, and remembered how he had agonized over it before the launch of the Ark. Despaired even, of ever getting to touch his Intended. For all that he had agreed to the difficulty of the contract… somehow it had not seemed that hard when they set out. Not the first part at least. 

Now that they were stranded on earth he had the task, and it had been served him on a silver platter, to use a human term. And it was human music he had dug into, to find just the right gift to please his pretty mate to be!

“Ahm, my turn, Jazz,” he grinned at the black and white, who knowingly smirked back as he vacated the stage for Blaster. Blaster did not care that he knew, it did not surprise him in the least and in a moment everyone would know anyway!

“This one is for Mirage,” he looked longingly at the slender mech, lifting the microphone to his dermas and began crooning.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree~_

The room had been shocked to silence by his announcement, the text of the song only seemed to shock most of the mechs there more. But for Jazz and Prowl, and of course Optimus who smiled benignly and toasted him with his one cube of high grade before slipping from the room. 

Blaster didn’t care as the words fell from his vocalize with all the feelings he had for his soon to be lover. All that mattered was how Mirage’s optics glowed with happiness and approval. 

_All I want for Christmas is you baby…_

As the last notes filled the air he let microphone be microphone and followed the slender spy who beckoned him out of the room. 

Mechs’ could ask questions of Jazz, Blaster had places to be and a mech to love!


	11. Logic of Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11) Sparklings / Snowman Army

“What are you doing?” Optimus’ question was incredulous as he looked out over the field that had once been covered in snow. Technically it was still covered, and trampled, apart from the stacked balls of snow, decorated with the very things most of the mechs were looking for. 

Ratchet had been in a snit when he found his med bay raided for tools and supplies. Perceptor had emanated cold rage… everyone had assumed the twins were behind it even though they had matured past pranking since the end of the war. Well, that assumption ended when Sunstreaker came flying, raging about someone having stolen his paint brushes. 

And here the things were, in the not hands of stacked snowballs… 

“We’re building a snowman army!” the cheerful voice belonged to Snitch, Creation of Perceptor, Drift and Wheeljack, who looked up at him with a proud look on its still round face plates. Too young to have chosen a preferred gender designation, or displayed any tenancies in upgrades. Like most of the sparklings playing in the snow. 

“Why do you want an army?” squatting down he asked the question in all seriousness, amused and worried all at once. War was nothing to encourage, not even in play… everyone had had quite enough of war!

“Oh, we don’t! It’s for Santa Clause! Percy’Tor told me that he couldn’t get all around the world in the space of 24 hours alone, and we really want presents like all the kids in that movie last dark cyc~”

“So we’re building him helpers!” Castor broke in, the cubby looking sparkling of Cosmos and Blast Off chipper as always though it had to nearly wade though what was left of the snow. It took after Cosmos, though it sported a bright red visor thanks to it’s code originator. 

“You are building Santa Clause a snowman army…” looking around for a moment or two he could not help a merry grin from blossoming. 

Oh, how he had missed sparklings! 

“I see, carry on, I shall inform everyone not to disturb your army,” he rose to cheers from the flock of sparklings and jogged back in to Metroplex. He had better gather up all the mechs and inform them that tools and such would have to be fetched in the dark of night, along with erasing all traces of the snowman army. 

After all, believing in incredible things was the right of all sparklings!


	12. Optics of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12) He's a bad person, but for someone he is the most precious being in the universe

Kaon was a monster. A blind monster, but still a monster. 

Decepticons cowered before him, Autobots ran screaming, or would if they ever saw him. 

Traitors to the cause… oh those mechs screamed, pleaded with him and then screamed and withered as he used his electricity on them. Strapped into his alt mode, they fried slowly… sometimes he even got to kill them off. 

So yes, Kaon of the Decepticon Justice Devision was a monster. A deplorable mech in the optics of anyone possessing a little bit of moral and ethics. A killer, a torturer… insane, or at least many would claim that. 

And yet there was one being in the universe that adored him, lavished attention on him… maybe even loved him in its own strange manner. It certainly threw itself at his enemies with vigor, defended him when needed, and not always only when needed. 

To the Pet he was its precious ‘Owner’. 

The most important mech in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Still missing a few of these, but I am determined to finish it!
> 
> Eventually...


End file.
